<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When two boys fall by multi_shipper2005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604548">When two boys fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_shipper2005/pseuds/multi_shipper2005'>multi_shipper2005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patrick And Richie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_shipper2005/pseuds/multi_shipper2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Tozier had been bullied his whole life. Even by his parents. Patrick hockstetter has always been a bully. But things start two change when both boys end up in an empty classroom without a teacher during detention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patrick And Richie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When two boys fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie Tozier is one of the biggest losers in Derry Maine. He is also the only out boy that anyone knows. He doesn't really care about what people think of him all that much and it takes a lot to bother him.</p><p>"Mr Tozier! His is the third time this week that you have fallen asleep in my lessons! Detention after school Friday!" Mr Johnson screamed snapping a lot of people out of their tranches and waking Richie up. </p><p>"For fucks sake..." Richie mumbles while picking up his pen and starting to not down some notes on whatever bullshit this school though that they needed to know, even though Richie was 99% sure that he would never use this shit again in his life.</p><p> </p><p>(Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get a first chapter out there.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>